thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Drevis
thumb|450px Aya Drevis is the main protagonist in the 2012 horror-adventure game, Mad Father. She must explore her family's sprawling North German manor to find her way out, all while avoiding angered spirits and a couple other supernatural creatures. She has a beloved pet rabbit that she keeps in her room named Snowball. Background history The daughter of an unnamed scientist and socialite Monika Drevis, Aya was raised at the family's mansion and was not allowed to go out into public. Though she deeply loved her mother and father, her mother passed away a year prior to the incident. She not only knows about her father and his assistant Maria's relationship but also is aware of his insane "research". She has done her best to try and remain blissfully unaware of her father's inhumane actions and what his work may actually entail, and doesn't let it affect her love for her father, unlike her mother did. On the eve of the first anniversary of her mother’s death, Aya reflects on the past. Sad, lonely, and desperate for something to help her relive happier times, Aya asks her father if they can do something special in memory of her lost mother. Aya’s father agrees and puts her to bed, promising to make tomorrow a better day. But this fleeting glimpse of light is quickly extinguished when Aya is jolted from her slumber by the sound of her father screaming from deep within the mansion. She jumps out of bed and runs to find her father, only to find the once-peaceful and somber home now littered with corpses and other horrors. Surviving the mansion Soon after awakening in the middle of the night, Aya encounters a pair of monstrosities known as the Stragglers which prevent her from entering the main hallway. Fearing for her life, she flees in the other direction, only to encounter a blond-haired youth who tells her to escape with him — only to turn to face her and reveal his horribly mutilated face. This causes her to flee in the other direction again where she finds herself cornered between the blond youth and the Stragglers, leaving her to flee into her room. It is here that she meets a mysterious, red-eyed man calling himself Ogre. Ogre explains that he is a "salesman" and speaks with Aya cordially and explains to her that the risen corpses are the result of a curse that has been placed upon the residence. The corpses are the angered and tortured souls of her father's experiments that have returned for revenge against him. Ogre politely disagrees with Aya's belief that her father ought to be saved but does nothing to stop her. She insists and leaves, discovering that the Stragglers have moved on, now content to roam the main hall. A crow lands near and Aya realizes that they are not afraid of her. Throughout her journey through the mansion, Aya encounters numerous spirits, most of which are more than ready to kill her indiscriminately. Fate Aya's ultimate fate is up to the player's choices during the final chapter of the game. Only option 4 is considered to be canon. Option 1: Love is Madness Option 2: Beauty Preserved Option 3: Failure Option 4: The Promise Notes *Aya's design seems to be inspired by that of Alice Liddell from Lewis Carroll's 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel, the 1871 novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. This is made doubly apparent with her affinity for a white rabbit. Category:Mad Father Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains